He Was Falling: Making Up
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: This is the kiss and have sex and make up part of He Was Falling. It was originally part of the main fic, but it wasn't ready, so I decided to publish it later.


He Was Falling: Making Up

A/N: Ok, Elibeth was naughty and wrote smut instead of doing homework. What's new?

Breaking the kiss but staying wrapped in Remus's arms, Sirius rested his forehead on Remus's. They were both a little out of breath, and Sirius thought that this hallway was a bit inconvenient for what he wanted to do next.

He grabbed Remus's hand, "C'mon, love, let's go to bed." Remus laughed and followed, although they had to tiptoe past Harry's room.

By this time, they couldn't really keep their hands off each other, and Remus didn't seem to understand why they still had clothes on. Kissing and shedding bits of clothing on their way to the bed, Sirius let out a bark of laughter at Remus's haste. Then they were on the bed, and Sirius laid himself out beneath Remus, offering himself completely. Remus knelt above him, eyes shining as he watched the man he'd loved since he was fifteen submitting his body unwaveringly to whatever Remus might choose to do to him. He grinned at the thought, and decided it was time to give Sirius a little lesson.

Sirius was a little nervous at the mischief in Remus's smile, but soon forgot his apprehension when Remus began administering open-mouthed kisses to Sirius's abdomen, collarbone, moving up his neck, and finally to his mouth. He could feel Remus's hands sliding up his arms, guiding them above Sirius's head, tying them to the bedpost- wait…what? "Remus?" Sirius asked mildly. Was he really _tied to the bedposts_? He was a little surprised at how incredibly hot that thought was.

"Shh, Padfoot. Relax," Remus said as he worked his way down Sirius's lean torso, stopping to tease Sirius's cock before turning his attention to his legs. Licking and nibbling his way down from thighs to calves, he gently spread them, exposing all of Sirius to his gaze. "You're beautiful. And you're mine," his voice turning into a low purr at the end of the statement. Sirius nearly lost it hearing the possessive growl in Remus's voice.

"Yours, Remus. Always." Sirius glanced down at his heavy, aching cock and back up at Remus. "Are you going to do something about this?"

Remus laughed deep in his throat. "All in good time, Padfoot, but not before we have a little fun."

_Ohgod._ Sirius' cock gave a twitch at that thought, but he had to ask. "What are we going to- what are you going to do to me?"

Remus reached down to fondle Sirius's heavy balls, gently rolling them in his hand. "First, I want to play with you for a little bit. With your nipples, your cock, your balls," He leaned in to whisper in Sirius's ear, "_Your arse,_" he said, finger ghosting over the sensitive opening. Sirius gave a little moan, and his cock leaked one pearly drop of pre-come that trailed down the exposed underside of his shaft, teasing him.

Remus began moving back down Sirius's body, touching, tasting, but ignoring Sirius's cock. Until he felt Remus's hot breath below his balls, felt Remus part his cheeks, felt Remus's slick, supple tongue glide past his puckered hole and he fell back against the pillow, drowning in sensations.

The sweet torture continued until Sirius was writhing on the bed, "Re-Remus," he gasped. "Gonna… can't take much more." He felt Remus withdraw and whimpered a bit at the loss. He opened his eyes just in time to see Remus fasten a cock ring around him. "Remus!" He was shocked that his Remus would use such subversive, _kinky_ tactics to prolong the pleasure.

Remus grinned back at him, "Yes, love?"

Sirius just gaped at him. About the only thing that he could think was, _Remus. Remus and a cock ring._ Just thinking about it made his cock _throb_ and robbed him momentarily of any rational thought. Finally, he managed to speak, "I'm in big trouble, aren't I." Not a question. He was in for it.

"Yep, Pads, you're in for it. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, and if you're a good boy, I will even let you come," Remus purred, running his index finger up and down Sirius's shaft in teasing patterns that sent Sirius's hips twitching and searching for more contact. Remus laughed and held out a hand to steady Sirius. "First of all, no moving unless I direct you. Second, you have to let me control you in any way I wish. Simple enough, yeah?"

Sirius frankly didn't care. At this point, he was so incredibly turned on, he'd let Remus do pretty much anything to him if it would get him off. His cock was throbbing, and he knew that Remus was in control. To emphasize this point, Remus squeezed Sirius's shaft roughly, eliciting a gasp from his captive,. "I didn't hear you answer, Padfoot." A caress this time. The Sirius felt warmth along his back as Remus leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Can you do this for me, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Remus. Anything- anything for you."

A kiss was his reward for his eagerness. As Remus nibbled his way down Sirius's back, he spoke, "Close your eyes, Padfoot." Sirius closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Remus was moving, guiding Sirius to flip onto his stomach- the ties at his wrists tightening deliciously. Gentle hands drew Sirius's knees up so that his arse was presented to Remus. Breath ghosted along his still-wet opening, but instead of his tongue, Remus inserted a slick finger, and then another as his other hand went to play with Sirius's nipples, pinching and rolling before gliding down to skate along his engorged cock.

Sirius wanted it. Needed everything Remus could give him, and when the fingers inside him crooked and brushed his prostate, he cried out. "Remus! Gods, please!" he gasped.

Sirius felt warmth again as Remus leaned forward over his back. "Do you want it, Padfoot?" he asked, his voice a purr in Sirius's ear.

"Yes!" Sirius cried, even as Remus pulled back for a split second before thrusting home. Both men moaned at the sensations racing through their bodies as Remus waited for Sirius to adjust.

Sirius looked back at Remus, adored the way his brow creased in concentration. "Moony, you're so beautiful," he whispered. "I love you." Remus leaned forward and captured Sirius's mouth in a kiss.

"I love you, too, Padfoot," said Remus as he began to plunge in and out of his mate's arse, setting a steady pace.

Remus knew he couldn't last long. The only reason why Sirius had was the cock ring. He changed the angle of his hips and the man below him cried out with pleasure as his cock brushed past Sirius's prostate. Remus was ready to fall over the edge, and he wanted Sirius to fall with him. Remus reached around him to remove the cock ring while he sped up his thrusts. Sirius cried out as he came, his body arching with pleasure. Remus shuddered into his climax as he felt Sirius's arse clamp down around his cock.

Shaking, they both fell to the bed after Remus removed Sirius's bindings. They lay there for a few minutes in a tangle of sweaty limbs and heaving chests, murmuring endearments to each other before Remus finally spoke what was on his mind.

"Sirius?" Remus asked while brushing Sirius's damp hair from his face.

"Yeah, Remus?" replied Sirius as he studied his lover's face, going cold at the deep frown he wore. He wanted to make sure Remus never frowned because of him again.

"I'm sorry I was so angry earlier, I-" but Sirius cut him off.

"No, Remus. Don't you ever apologize for showing me how you feel." He cupped Remus's face in both hands, "I love you Remus and I don't ever want to be apart from you." Remus smiled at that, and the chill Sirius had felt before was dispelled by warmth.

Remus snuggled closer, nuzzling the crook of Sirius's neck. "Promise me you'll never leave me, Padfoot," he murmured sleepily.

Sirius tightened his hold around the man he'd given everything of himself to. "You have my word, Moony- never," he whispered.


End file.
